The Return of a Noble
by daughter-of-faeries
Summary: Jon isn't acting normal. It's up to Alanna to find out what is wrong, but how will she do that if she can't even see him? AG Better than it sounds!
1. Alanna's Return

A/N This story takes place after The Woman Who Rides Like a Man and is in place of Lioness Rampant.  
  
"Sire, she must be removed. It was wrong, what she did, how she blinded and deceived us all. I will see that it is done". A deformed young man hissed into King Jonathon's ear. The king's only reply was to grunt a consent. 'Excellent' the man thought to himself 'I am now have total control over him'. He gave a small laugh and left through a hidden door located behind one of the many tapestries in the throne room.  
  
A young knight and her capable man at arms rode along the well used Great Road South on their way to the capital of Tortall. The knight wiped her sweaty palms on her breeches as she thought about the kind of welcome she would receive when she arrived in Corus.  
  
The last time she was at the palace was when she first become a knight. She grimaced at the thought. Too many people had not accepted her when the found out that she was a girl and that she had pretended to be male for 8 years to win her shield. Then again there were a few that stayed by her even when they found out.  
  
She thought about her friends, Gary, Raoul, Sir Myles and of course Jon. She wondered how her reunion with Jon would be. They left off during a fight after Jonathon had proposed to Alanna and she refused him while they were in the desert.  
  
Her burly man at arms-Coram ripped Alanna out of daydreams as he shouted, "heads up" to her. She scanned the horizon looking for whatever it was that Coram was addressing. She saw it. About a mile off a fairly large party all mounted on well-groomed war horses donning gleaming armor.  
  
"Draw your sword" Alanna commanded Coram. As the riders drew closer Alanna realized with relief that they were not enemies but only Raoul and a squad of the King's Own. Alanna greeted Raoul and asked him as to why he was there.  
  
"Well, Jon sent us out to escort you to the palace" said Raoul "I don't exactly see why though it's not as though you can't take care yourself." "How is Jon?" Alanna questioned him. "After he got back from the desert he seemed a bit restless, but he got over it. Right now he seems... slightly dazed. Tell me about your time in the desert".  
  
It took Alanna a moment to realize that he purposely change the subject so that he didn't have to talk about Jon any longer. 'I wonder if Jon said anything to him, about our fight' she thought slightly agitated at the thought that Jon would go around telling anyone and everyone about their private affairs.  
  
She told him about her adventured in the desert and he in turn filled her in on the latest bit of court gossip.  
  
"How is Myles" Alanna asked with concern. "He's as fine as ever" Raoul assured her, "Lately he has been working on some paper for the university, about the Ysandir. The king recently sent a party into the Black City to study it. Sir Myles seemed very interested in it."  
  
Their conversation was cut as the reached the city gate into Corus. They quickly made their way through the city to the palace. "I am told that I am to escort you to your rooms for the night" Raoul told the disappointed Alanna. 'Bugger' Alanna thought 'I wanted to see Myles before bed'.  
  
She grudgingly let herself be guided to her rooms. 'Oh well ' she thought 'I can see him in the morning'. As she got ready for bed she thought of the day to come. 'No reason to worry now' she consoled herself 'I'll take tomorrow as it comes'. After her hard day of riding she fell asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Little did Alanna know someone watched her as she slept. The man smiled to himself. "Not long now until you walk in the realms of the dead. Not long now at all" he said aloud to himself, making him grin again. He quickly turned on his heel and headed to his own rooms. 


	2. Reunited

A/N Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far, anyways here is the next chapter, please as always review!  
  
Alanna woke up that morning felling fully rested after her long undisturbed sleep. Outside she could hear the pages begin to make their way to the mess hall for breakfast, aswell as all the other wonderful morning sounds that can be heard at the palace.  
  
She got up and quickly dressed in a pair of tan breeches and a plain white cotton shirt. After she dressed she left her rooms and began to make her way to the suite of Sir Myles of Olau. As she was making her way along the stone corridors she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry" she said. She looked up into the scarred face of a man in his early twenties. He quickly looked away from her and ran down the corridor. 'I must have scared him' she thought "odd though, I feel as if I have seen his face before". Putting the thought out of her mind for the time being she quickly made her way to Myles' rooms.  
  
When she arrived she knocked on the heavy oak door that had the brass nameplate 'Sir Myles of Olau' engraved onto it. She heard grumbling emerge from inside the room and a barely distinctable "Who is it?" from Myles. Alanna laughed to herself at her adoptive father's behavior. "It's me, Alanna" she shouted through the door.  
  
The door swung open and Alanna was swept into a bone-crushing hug from Myles. "I missed you" he informed her. At this Alanna laughed out loud. "I can see that" she replied smugly. "Come to breakfast with me" he urged her. She agreed to that and they set off to the mess hall.  
  
Once they arrived at the very crowded and noisy mess hall they took a seat at one of the far remote tables hoping that people would not see, or recognize them. They had no such luck with this attempt.  
  
After a few minutes someone must have recognized Alanna as there were whispers and people began pointing at her. It seemed as if the whole mess hall had become quiet and then broken into whispers to seemingly get in their opinions of Alanna. Alanna quickly finished her meal and muttering apologies to Myles exited the hall.  
  
She decided to go and practice her weapons skills as to avoid another episode like the one she had faced in the mess hall. She took out her sword and began practicing several of her hardest moves to keep her in shape.  
  
Around noon, she decided to stop for lunch. She headed up to her rooms, had a quick bath and changed into a clean pair of breeches and a shirt. She started making her way back to the mess hall when she stopped and changed her mind. She turned around and headed to the city.  
  
She made her way into the lower city to a shabby looking inn with a banner saying 'The Dancing Dove' above the entrance. She walked in and looked around. Seeing someone she smiled and started to walk over to him.  
  
George saw her walk in. He saw her look around until she saw him and he saw her start to make her way over to him. He smiled. He had missed Alanna. He hadn't seen her since her ordeal. He was glad that she had come to see him, especially so soon after her return.  
  
He had expected that she would go straight to Jonathon and naught leave his side for some time thereafter. 'Well, she doesn't like to be predictable' he joked to himself. Alanna sat down across form George.  
  
"Hello Lady Knight" he said in greeting to Alanna. She smirked at him. "Hello yourself, it's been awhile." George laughed. "How was your time in the desert? I am surprised that you came to see me so soon, I wasn't expecting you to leave Jon's side so quickly. The way I heard it he was all ready to propose to you in the desert, although I do admit that I was surprised that you didn't come back to the palace, with him I hadn't heard anything else about it." George said this very causally not wanting her to know that he was anxious.  
  
He waited for what seemed like hours but was in reality only a matter of seconds for her to reply. "I refused him. I didn't want to become a princess-well queen now. I don't think I was ready for any kind of marriage, especially a royal one. I already get enough attention from the scandal of me being a girl and killing Roger and all, without me being the queen. And we had a fight, and Jon said some things to me. So that's why I didn't come back with him. I haven't even seen him yet." Alanna said this all very quickly and did not realize that there were tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
George immediately swept her up into an intimate hug feeling both relieved and sorry for her at the same time. "Do you want to talk" he asked. Alanna nodded and issued a soft "yes". George gently took her by the hand and led her up to his rooms.  
  
Good? Bad? Review please! It's my first fic so I want to know what you think. I'll try to update quickly, but I might not get the next chapter up until exams are over. Sorry. 


	3. Arrowed!

A/N Hey guys, my exams are finally over. There is a bit of fluff in this chappie. Tell me what you think. Sorry about the lack of a plot so far, I should start picking that up soon.  
  
Alanna and George both stood up. George led her thorough to crowded bar room over to a mahogany staircase that led to the next floor. They continued down the dimly lit wood hallway until they came to the third door.  
  
George pulled a key out of his pocket, put it in the lock and opened the door. They entered a small, but rather comfortable room. The furniture- a bed, desk, table and a few chairs was all made of oak that looked as if it had been varnished once, but the varnish had long ago begun to ware off.  
  
George took a seat in one of the chairs. Alanna following his lead did the same. She told him everything that had happened in the desert, about her killing the shaman and having to train the new ones, about her adoption to Myles, about Jon's proposal, and about their fight. She finished her story, not surprised to realize that there were once again silent tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and sighed.  
  
He bent over her, and wiped away some of her tears. This only made her cry harder, making sobs erupt from her now heaving chest. "I'm sorry" she sobbed, "it's just it still hurts to think about it". "Shh" he whispered, and he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Alanna gasped. She had not been expecting this, George had kissed her before but she thought that he had gotten over thinking of her that way. As these thoughts were running through her brain George let out a laugh. "What?" Alanna asked annoyed. "It's just that you stopped crying," he said still chuckling softly. Alanna laughed at this. "Yes, I suppose I did" she replied. At this moment George pulled her to him and kissed her again, more passionately this time.  
  
As he pulled away Alanna laughed. "I guess this means that you still like me eh?" she questioned him mockingly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. George sighed exasperated. "Coming" he said in a disappointed tone. When he opened the door Alanna could see the form of George's cousin Rispah standing in the doorway.  
  
"Didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked George evilly. George simply scoffed at her. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" She asked ignoring George. "This is Lady Knight Alanna of Trebond and Olau" George replied smugly. "I've heard so much about you" Rispah remarked moving past George into the room. Rispah and Alanna began to talk of Alanna's time as a page and squire and were soon in a deep conversation. George already having heard most of what was being said decided to go downstairs to get something to drink for the three of them. When he returned the two women had started talking about lighter subjects, such as court gossip and making a few remarks about George himself that seemed to invoke giggles in the both of them.  
  
Seeing him stand there awkwardly Rispah winked at Alanna and said, "Well, I best take my leave. See you around Alanna." Alanna opened the door for Rispah to leave. As she was exiting Rispah pulled Alanna into a hug. The next moment she gasped out in pain, Alanna and George both could see an arrow producing from her left shoulder.  
  
Sorry it's short. I hope to write more soon. Review please! 


	4. To the Palace

A/N Thank you for reviewing! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story! They all belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
"You missed?" The scarred man hissed at the very intimidated assassin dangerously. "Yes, I'm sorry m'lord. I would have got her, but right when I was about to shoot the other woman, she hugged her and I let the arrow loose. It shot her. I had to get out of there quickly to save my life." The assassin confessed fearfully. 'Lot of good it did you' the scarred man thought humorlessly. "Take him away" he said to the guards. "And make sure he doesn't see the light of day again." The guards dragged the now shrieking man from the room. The scarred man chuckled 'I could get used to this' he thought pleasantly.  
  
Alanna slowly lowered Rispah to the floor. Once she was set gently down upon it she turned her over onto her side and yanked the arrow out. This caused a muffled cry of pain from Rispah. Alanna called on her gift and began to heal the wound. She suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" George asked in concern. "The arrow, it was poisoned. I can't heal this; I haven't the medicines needed. We have to get her to the palace. Soon. The poison is deadly." As Alanna said this she was tearing her now blood soaked tunic into strips and carefully tying them around Rispah's shoulder to act as makeshift bandages. George walked over to them and gently picked Rispah up as Alanna finished bandaging her.  
  
He carefully, but as quickly as he could carried her down the staircase and into the bar. "Solom" he called softly. A pot-bellied man made his way over to George. He gasped when he saw Rispah, but awaited his orders nonetheless. "We need two horses saddled and ready to go as quickly as possible." Solom hurried off to carry out his orders and George turned to Alanna. He was about to say something to her when Solom returned and informed them that the horses were ready to go.  
  
Wasting no time Alanna and George-carrying Rispah made there way out one of the many back doors into an unkempt courtyard with a sturdy looking stable along the back stone wall. Alanna swung up onto Moonlight and George onto his mare and lifted Rispah on after him.  
  
They galloped all the way to the palace only stopping briefly at the gate so that George could pull the hood of his cloak up so as not to be recognized by anyone unintended on the palace grounds.  
  
They entered the gate and made their way to the healer's building. When they approached Alanna and George supported Rispah between them and carried her into the building. Alanna quickly explained what had happened to Duke Baird. He seemed a little confused at Alanna's whereabouts when the 'accident' had occurred, but he accepted the story and began to examine Rispah.  
  
"There isn't much that we can do" the Duke informed them "the arrow was poisoned. We have identified the poison to be Hurrok Saliva. It will kill the victim painfully if not treated. Fortunately we have to antivenin, but that only cures the magical poisoning. She will still get a fever that may or may not kill her. The only thing we can do now is keep her happy and pray."  
  
Alanna listened to this all anxiously. When the Duke had finished speaking she chanced a look at George. He had turned stark white with fear and silent fury. Alanna walked over to him and gave him a reassuring hug. Slightly surprised at this he looked down at her and gave he a small smile.  
  
"What can we do in the meantime?" He asked the Duke. "Not much" he answered " Alanna can be used for her healing magic, but you can't really do anything. I suggest that you go home and get some sleep. I will have Alanna contact you if there are any changes in your cousin."  
  
George did not like this-that he could not do anything, but he accepted it all the same. He understood when he would just get in the way. He turned to Alanna, gave he one last peck on the lips and left the building.  
  
The duke looked questioningly at Alanna, but said nothing. She seemed not to notice this and went to work changing Rispah's bandages smiling to herself.  
  
George left the healer's building and started to make his way across the palace grounds. He thought about Alanna, and how she had changed in the desert. 'She has really grown up' he thought to himself. Immersed in his thoughts he did not notice someone else walking in the opposite direction than him until he had walked right into them. He looked into a very scarred face.  
  
"Sorry" he said, slightly annoyed by this youth's presence. "No problem" the young man replied. "Have you by chance seen Lady Alanna around?" He asked causally. "Yes, she's in the healers building." George replied suspiciously. "Thanks" the man said and strode off in the direction of the healers building.  
  
George didn't know who that person was, and that bothered him. Normally his contacts informed him when anyone new arrived at the palace. Especially someone as conspicuous as this. He let his thoughts bother him until he reached the Dancing Dove, and then let himself see to more pressing business.  
  
So, what do you think? Should Alanna get hurt, or should someone else take the heat for her again? In the next chapter we might be meeting someone from 'Lioness Rampant' Will Alanna fall for someone else, or will she stay with George? I'll try to update soon. 


	5. Protocol

Alanna finished healing Rispah to the best of her ability and left the infirmary. Now that she had the free time to think she was wondering why someone would want to murder Rispah. She was the lady of the Rouge, but why would they go to all the trouble of acquiring Hurrok saliva which, is very expensive and dangerous to get.  
  
Then she understood it. 'The arrow would have pierced me if Rispah had not hugged me before she left' Alanna realized in horror. 'So the question is who wants to kill me, and why?'  
  
Alanna was aware that she had enemies, but the thought that one had almost hit her with a fatal arrow, especially in so trusted a place as the Dancing Dove irked her. 'I need to talk to someone about this' she thought in an almost panic.  
  
She headed off to the servant's wing to see if she could find Coram. When she got to his rooms she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, but to no avail. She gave an angry muffled yell and started to stomp off when she heard someone call out her name. "Alanna?" She turned around and saw Coram walking towards her.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked him rather rudely. He looked at her disapprovingly and said "on guard duty if you must know". "Oh, sorry" Alanna said sheepishly "I was looking for you". Coram opened the heavy wood door that led into his room and bade Alanna follow him in.  
  
"So what is it that you're needing me for?" He asked her patiently. Alanna drew her breath and told him what had happened, from Rispah being shot to her suspicions. "So, you think someone is trying to kill you?" Coram stated more than asked. "Have you talked to Jon about this?"  
  
"No, now that you mention it, I haven't seen Jonathon at all since we got here..." Alanna trailed off to her own thoughts. "Well perhaps you'll be wantin' to be seeing him them. Unless there's any special reason that you wouldn't be wantin' to see him" Coram said slyly. Alanna simply scowled at this remark and left his rooms.  
  
Alanna was strolling around the palace grounds when the bell chimed for supper. She was going to meet Myles in his rooms for supper and she could then ask him where she could find Jon. From the time she left Coram she had been looking for Jon and strangely enough could not find him anywhere. It was beginning to make her uneasy.  
  
She let herself into Myles' sweet of rooms and made her way to the study. He was already there sitting at a table set for two with a very generous amount of food laid out on it. She sat down and started eating. After satisfying herself she asked him where she could find Jon.  
  
"It's kind of strange actually. Jon spends most of his time in the throne room, just sitting there occasionally seeing people. No one knows what has gotten into him, although there are rumors. Some people-servants mostly who wait on the King have said that Jon mostly only talks to some strange man. I don't know how true this is, but it unsettles me for sure. Jon certainly hasn't been acting like himself."  
  
"So how can I see him?" Alanna asked rather anxiously. "You have to go to his steward, I think his name is Oleron. He will tell you if and when you can see the king. I don't know how successful you will be seeing as they have only admitted me once."  
  
"Hmmm, well I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow... hopefully" Myles laughed at this comment and bade Alanna goodnight.  
  
The next morning Alanna set out first to the infirmary to see Rispah. When she got there Duke Baird assured her that there had been no change in her, which from her standpoint Alanna took as a good thing. She changed her bandages and after a few words with Duke Baird and after assuring him that she would be back later she left.  
  
She went about asking people where she could find the steward Oleron. She was directed to a small office set directly beside the throne room. When she arrived there, there was already someone else there. She walked over until she was standing directly behind him to form a line of sorts. He appeared to be in an in depth conversation with the steward. Alanna caught a few snippets of their conversation.  
  
"Still no change" the man asked quietly. "None milord" the steward answered back. The man was about to reply when the steward said very loudly and audibly "Yes?"  
  
Realizing that he was talking to her Alanna jumped and started to blush slightly. Regaining her composure Alanna said, "Umm yes, I was wondering if I could see the king?" "You'll have to fill out one of these and return it by three this afternoon" the steward drawled.  
  
"Thank you" Alanna said forcefully. She turned to address the other man only to see that he had left. "Umm, the man you were talking to, who was he?"  
  
"Just a servant, nothing for the likes of you to worry about" the steward said turning back to his paperwork.  
  
Alanna left the office wondering 'why, if the man was a servant was the steward who would be higher ranking than him addressing him as a noble?'  
  
She wandered around until she found an empty office and sat down to fill out the papers that the steward had given her. On the form were questions such as her name, rank, relationship with the king and other petty questions following suit. Then the last question-Legitimate reason for seeing the King'  
  
Alanna didn't like this question. Why did she need a 'legitimate' reason for seeing her best friend and ex-lover? She filled out the last question as well as she could and dropped the form off at the stewards office.  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I've had really bad writers block. I hope I made it up to you with a longer than normal chapter! As always read and review! 


End file.
